


Personal Development

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Facials, M/M, Orgy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Kitayama feels a little left out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a Jr ni Q segment on Shounen Club where Kitayama says something along the lines of wishing he'd joined when he was younger (it's not for the reasons in this fic, but when he kept saying about how he was fully developed by the time he joined...my dirty mind got the better of me).

Senga and Nikaido are always loud and annoying, that's to be expected, but for some reason it's getting to Kitayama more than usual. Maybe it's the tension he feels almost constantly whenever the seven of them are together recently, maybe the pressure of working together so often, and so much, on their triple release is starting to cause cracks in their teamwork. Maybe, he thinks, as he turns his head away in disdain so he doesn't have to watch two grown men tumble around all over each other on the dressing room floor like it's normal, he just doesn't have as much excitement in his life as they clearly do.

He's snapped from his thoughts as there's a loud smacking sound, and then what he can only describe as a carnal growl from the heap of limbs on the floor.

It's as much as he can take, and he gets up from his seat, hissing at the two of them to get a room, before storming out of the dressing room himself and looking for somewhere quieter to try and sleep.

***

He's stuck sharing a room with Tamamori and Miyata again when they go away on tour, and despite how annoying Miyata can be when he gets started with his anime, it's much preferable to sharing with either of the other two pairs. He knows that these get up to just as much as the others but at least they try and be discreet about it.

“Kitamitsu?” Tamamori whispers, he hears it, but he's just a little too far towards sleep to answer right away. “Mitsu~” he whispers again, and Kitayama grunts but he still can't quite form words. “Miyacchi, I think he's asleep.”

“Are you OK, Tama-chan?” Miyata whispers back, the worried expression in his voice would even sound cute if Kitayama didn't know where it was headed.

“Yeah...” Tamamori answers him shyly “Just nervous about the tour...”

He can hear the smile in Miyata's voice when he speaks next “Do you want me to come over there and help you relax?”

“Don't you dare.” Kitayama snarls, and he hears Miyata jump at the same time Tamamori gulps. It's not that he wants to be a party pooper, but being as his bed is less than a metre from Tamamori's, there's no way he'd manage to sleep through it.

***

Yokoo and Fujigaya are the worst because they're almost impossible to figure out. He's knows they've done stuff, back when they were kids, he's even heard the details from one person or another from time to time, and he's certain that they still get up to things now, but they're just too damn subtle about it, and that irritates Kitayama more than NiSen and TamaMiya put together.

They're eating bento in the dressing room between rehearsals when he notices it, the way Yokoo's eyes linger just a second too long on Fujigaya's lips. The way said lips turn up into a smile indicates that Fujigaya had noticed it too, and Kitayama can't find anything innocent in the way he licks them the next moment.

He puts down his food, staring pointedly in the opposite direction, his appetite forgotten.

“What's wrong with you?” Fujigaya asks, as though Kitayama is causing him some kind of inconvenience.

“Nothing...”

“Mitsu...” Yokoo starts tentatively, shuffling a few centimetres closer.

Kitayama stands up and moves away without even thinking, but once he's on his feet he can hardly just sit back down like nothing happened. “Just get out of my face all right? All of you.” he huffs and he turns from the room.

***

It doesn't take long for Fujigaya to find him out on the rooftop, he walks over slowly, holding up his pack of cigarettes in explanation. Kitayama just turns away from him as he lights up.

“So what's up your ass?” Fujigaya asks, his question followed by a long exhale.

“Nothing” Kitayama repeats, turning to look at him, his eyes catching on his lips, watching the smoke curl from between them as Fujigaya takes another drag.

“Or is that the problem?” Fujigaya smirks, turning his head away from Kitayama's face to exhale.

“Fuck you.” Kitayama almost spits, but Fujigaya's smirk just gets even more cocky.

“So that is what you want then?

He shakes his head in exasperation and turns away “It's not even like that.”

“What is it like then Mitsu?” Fujigaya asks, his tone suddenly more serious “You've been so fucking crabby with all of us recently, it's not good for the group if you keep it bottled up inside you know...”

“You'd know all about what's good for the group wouldn't you?” Kitayama retorts, not even sure he understands himself what it is he's so angry about.

“Well at least we're getting somewhere...so it's something related to sex, and the group, and something different between the two of us that makes you think I should know them better than you do?”

“You and the rest of them.” Kitayama snorts.

“Ok so something that the rest of us do, that you don't...” he watches realisation dawn on Fujigaya's face at the same time he understands it himself. “Mitsu are you pissed because you're not screwing a member of the group?”

“No!” he hisses “It's all of you.”

Fujigaya drops his forgotten cigarette to the ground and stamps it out before moving to face Kitayama properly. “Then you want to screw all of us?”

Kitayama tuts and turns away again. “No, I didn't say that.”

“Then explain because that's what it sounds like to me...”

He lets out an exasperated sigh and drops down to sit on the floor. “I just don't like it, that all you guys have these little couples that you do shit with, and I don't have anything like that.” Fujigaya raises an eyebrow in amusement so he continues before the other has chance to speak. “When Yokoo joined the Jimusho you guys were close right away, and I've heard all the stories about people walking in on your late night fumblings when you guys were growing up...and even if you're not a couple or whatever, it's obvious that there's still something there...”

“It's not like that though, we're just really good friends...sure we fooled around a lot when we were growing up, it's normal to...”

“Exactly” he cuts in “It was the same with Tama-chan and Miyata...Miyata always had that weird obsession with Tama, and then when Tama got curious or insecure he'd always go to Miyata, and god knows there's still something between them too. And Nikaido and Senga...they were a similar age when Senga joined, they were close and then when Kis-My-Ft2 was formed they were thrust together in hotel rooms...”

“I don't see the problem...that kind of stuff happens, you get two young guys that are close to each other, push them together in an industry where everything is about selling sex and of course they're going to get curious...it's only natural they'd turn to each other to try and understand stuff. Besides, you've told us plenty of times about the shit you got up to with your soccer team in the shower room...”

“That's it exactly...you guys all had that with each other, I was 16 when I joined, I'd already done all that...and sometimes when I'm with you all, I feel like I don't have as strong a bond with you guys as you do with each other...because I missed out on all that...”

“You do have a strong bond with us...”

“I know but...you and Yokoo, NiSen, MiyaTama...you guys have this closeness, that intimacy you can only get through discovering things with each other...and I'll never have that with any of you...” It sounds stupid now that it's voiced aloud, but it still hurts him a little.

Fujigaya lets out a long breath “Is that what you were really thinking when you said you wished you could have been a fresh junior? You were upset that you were already fully...developed...by the time you joined.”

“Maybe.” he concedes “Look, I'm sorry...I know that it's not your fault, not any of you, and that it can't be helped, I think it's just hitting me harder right now since we're together so much and there's so much pressure with all of the work...”

Fujigaya smirks and claps him on the back as he gets to his feet again “Or maybe you just need to get laid.”

***

The next morning he arrives at their dressing room to find a note taped to the door. 'P.D Day – meet us back at your place.'

He's not sure how they got in, or why there's no sign of them in the living room or kitchen, but as he heads into the bedroom, everything starts to make sense. “So what does P.D stand for?” he asks in only slight annoyance.

“Personal Development” Fujigaya smirks, and he holds out a hand to beckon Kitayama over to his own bed, or what he knows must be his bed hidden underneath his six band mates. “And what better way to develop ourselves more as individuals than to strengthen our bonds as a group?”

He walks uncertainly towards the bed, but he's intercepted by Senga's body wrapping around him before he's less than a foot from it. Senga's mouth is hot on his, and with no warning, Kitayama finds himself struggling to keep up. He's already gasping like a fish out of water by the time Nikaido drapes himself around his back, whispering into his ear. “Ken-chan is impatient, you can't leave him waiting for long or he'll get started without you.”

Senga makes a noise of protest into Kitayama's mouth and reaches out an arm to smack Nikaido. Kitayama feels more than hears his response, a growl, low in his chest that reverberates through Kitayama's back. “Nika-chan likes to be spanked.” Senga announces gleefully, wanting to get one up on his partner in crime.

Even if Kitayama had have had a response to that, he wouldn't have been able to voice it as the next second he feels fingers wrapping around his half-hard cock. He gasps and glances down, not entirely sure how Senga had managed to get both of their pants open and pushed down without him even noticing. It's not Senga's hand that is wrapped around him though, he soon realises, Senga's hands are behind him, tugging at Nikaido's pants, while Nikaido huffs deep breaths into his back and tugs him to attention.

Once Nikaido's pants are down, he abandons Kitayama's cock in favour of wrapping his arms as far around Senga as he can reach, squashing the three of them as close together as he can and thrusting against Kitayama's back in a counter-rhythm to Senga thrusting against his front.

It feels incredible, being trapped between the two of them, Senga's soft whines aimed directly into one ear as Nikaido kisses and bites at the other. Senga's cock slides against his, already slick with a mix of sweat and precome, and it's so sensitive and teasing, not enough for him to come, but enough to have his body shaking with need for more.

It's enough for Senga though, and before long he feels hot liquid squirting between them, hitting his stomach and running down over his cock. His eyes roll back into his head at the sensation and his hands squeezes tighter around Senga's arms as the younger man continues to jerk for a few more seconds.

Nikaido's pace at his back speeds up, his thrusts becoming erratic before he groans loudly into Kitayama's throat and stills. He waits as patiently as he can while Senga and Nikaido kiss lazily over his shoulder, but he's still waiting for his turn and he can't hold still long, eventually tightening his grip on Senga's arms and starting to thrust against him again.

Nikaido chuckles and whispers in Kitayama's ear “We won't be ready to go again for at least half an hour...I think Tama-chan is ready for you now though...”

He suddenly remembers they're not the only three in the room and he turns back to the bed as he's released from the two men surrounding him. He swallows thickly at the sight of Yokoo sitting back between Fujigaya's legs watching them with his pants open, Fujigaya's hand stroking up and down him lazily. Below them on the bed, Tamamori is laying on his back, completely naked and looking only slightly uncomfortable with his legs held up to his chest, his eyes fixed on Kitayama.

Miyata is equally naked beside him, and it's him that beckons Kitayama over and then carefully peels his clothes from him, before leading him to kneel between Tamamori's legs.

Fujigaya reaches into a plastic carrier bag off to the side, and helpfully tosses a few foil packets in their direction and then sits back, watching Kitayama's face almost hungrily as Miyata tears one of the packets open and rolls a condom down Kitayama's cock.

“Take it slow, he gets nervous with other people.” Miyata whispers into his ear as he pushes Kitayama's hips forward. Tamamori's eyes flutter closed as Kitayama breaches the tight muscle, but then his mouth slackens, his jaw dropping as he's filled. “He relaxes quicker if you kiss him too...” Miyata continues, and Kitayama is too busy following his instruction to hear the sound of another foil packet being ripped open.

His first warning is a slick finger pressing gently between the cheeks of his ass, running up and down slowly until finally coming to rest on his rim. He gasps, his eyes widening as he pulls away from Tamamori's mouth, but the younger man's grip on his arms is strong enough to hold him in place. Tamamori encourages him back down towards his lips, that are turned up in a smile. “Don't be scared, he's really gentle...” he whispers.

Kitayama tries to relax, concentrates on kissing Tamamori, and on the feeling of the other man around his cock, so tight and warm, but it's been years since he's had anyone inside him, and while the two fingers Miyata is pressing into him don't hurt, it's hard to ignore.

Once it starts to feel good, he shuffles his hips around a little more, trying to force Miyata's fingers against that spot that will light him up from the inside out, but Miyata must be purposefully avoiding it since regardless of how much he struggles, Kitayama feels unsatisfied.

Miyata chuckles “Slow down tiger, we're nowhere near done with you yet. Think about Tama-chan first.”

Tamamori's expression beneath him is burning with desire, his chest is flushed and rising and falling far too quickly for someone laying so still, but then he tosses his head to the side and clenches his eyes closed, a frustrated whine leaving his lips. “Please, touch me.”

Miyata leans in over his back, his fingers retreating, and it gives Kitayama more space to concentrate, he shuffles his weight onto one hand, and brings the other between his own body and Tamamori's, taking the younger man's cock in hand.

“Slowly.” Miyata commands, his voice strong and quiet, but Kitayama can hear the way his own desire is making it shake. “Just rub the tip with your thumb.”

He follows that order too and Tamamori cries out, his hips bucking to feel more, his face desperate, pleading, his eyes on fire, until suddenly they roll back, his head pushing back into the pillow too, and Kitayama feels the mucles around him start to clench at the same time Miyata slips inside him.

He's too distracted by Tamamori, the look of pure pleasure on his face, the extra effort it takes to push through the constricting muscle, to pay too much mind to Miyata, until Tamamori winces, his expression finally lucid again as he pushes gently at Kitayama's chest.

He pulls out as slow as he can with Miyata still rocking into him from behind, and tugs off the condom he's wearing, tossing it in the general direction of his bin, and then he settles down onto his elbows, his lips finding Tamamori's to ground him, just in time to feel Miyata stop, his body jerking only involuntarily as he reaches his climax.

Kitayama groans, pushing Miyata away from him and shooting a dirty look over his shoulder “Asshole, I didn't even get chance to start getting into it.”

It's Tamamori that speaks, giggling as he slides out from underneath him “Don't worry, Gaya will take care of you from here.”

Kitayama turns to Fujigaya and Yokoo, they're both fully undressed now, though still in a similar position only with Yokoo facing Fujigaya now, and Kitayama's eyes slides down as Yokoo slides a condom down Fujigaya's cock.

Fujigaya catches him watching and smirks “You ready for this?”

He knows it's a rhetorical question but he can't help nodding anyway, and his eyes are locked on Fujigaya as he gets up and moves around to the back of him, nudging Miyata out of the way completely as he settles behind him.

Tamamori moves over to where Fujigaya had been, and leads Miyata by the hand to join him, while Yokoo moves to kneel directly in front of him.

Fujigaya leans down over his back, his cock heavy between Kitayama's butt-cheeks, and he whispers in the most filthy voice Kitayama has ever heard. “Watta likes to watch, he wants to see the way you fall apart while I fuck your brains out.” His words are followed by a sharp nip to the shell of his ear, and Kitayama gasps, the wind being knocked straight out of him as Fujigaya fills him in one fluid motion.

His pace is slow enough, but hard and unrelenting, just on the right side of wrong and Kitayama is already starting to fall apart when Yokoo takes hold of his chin, tilting his head up and smiling wickedly down at him. “Taisuke mostly just likes to feel, but his stamina is incredible and if you're good he'll make you see stars.” his thumb strokes gently across Kitayama's lips and then drags the lower one down with it. “Be a good boy Mitsu, open up.”

He follows the order without even really thinking of it, his mouth dropping open and his lips curling automatically around the hard flesh that's pushed between them. Yokoo's hand moves to his cheek, rubbing it soothingly as his hips start moving, rocking, just slowly at first but then faster, a little harder when he realises Kitayama is no state of mind to care.

It feels like forever, trapped deliciously between the two of them, Fujigaya's efforts behind him making his whole body burn with sensation, and Yokoo's soft noises of encouragement fuelling him on from the front. He can't concentrate on any of it, his mind blissfully empty despite the deep thudding in his chest that he can't quite understand through his pleasure.

He's barely even aware of it when there's movement around him, the bed dipping on all sides of him, neither is he aware of the way Yokoo's body starts to tremble, his hand on Kitayama's cheek tensing as a strained whimper leaves his lips. He only becomes aware of how close Yokoo is to his limit when his hand slides quickly from Kitayama's cheek to his shoulder, pushing him firmly back as his other hand replaces Kitayama's mouth and he strokes himself hard and fast.

Fujigaya groans in approval as Yokoo's release splashes across his cheek, and the way his hips quicken, pounding into Kitayama just right, distracts the older man enough that he barely even feels the hot fluid on his face in favour of the pooling lava inside of him.

He's only a little confused when Fujigaya pauses, leaning down over his back enough to wrap an arm around Kitayama's chest, but then Fujigaya kneels back up, dragging Kitayama back up with him and the angle changes everything.

He groans out loudly, his hands scrabbling for something to hold on, and Yokoo is there, smiling appreciatively as he presses in closer, holding Kitayama up as Fujigaya starts thrusting into him again.

More bodies press in around him, heating him from all sides as hands hover over his skin, sending shivers down his spine to the place he and Fujigaya are joined. Next there's a tongue on his ear, lapping it's way down his face to his cheek, and he turns into it, groaning again as another joins it, the two youngest he thinks, mopping up Yokoo's release from his face.

Fujigaya groans again, pulling his hips back sharper with each thrust, and each perfect stroke to his prostate leaves Kitayama less able to breath. He opens his mouth but all that comes out are whimpers, before it's claimed by soft lips, he can't even kiss back, his mind only capable of gasping.

He slips further when Fujigaya's hand leaves his chest, re-locating to his hips, but Yokoo is there in front of him, his arms wrapping around Kitayama's body to steady it, even if steady is the furthest thing from the way he feels inside, his whole world shaking with the force of mounting pressure, pleasure seeming to shake every one of his nerves until all he can do is cry out with need to succumb to it.

He buries his head into Yokoo's chest, his eyes clenched tightly closed as he focuses on the feeling of the hands, what feels like hundreds of them, stroking over his sides, along his arms, down his chest, everywhere but the place calling out to be touched.

“Fuck” Fujigaya grunts behind him, his body pressing closer, his hips losing their rhythm “Oh fuck.” and then his hand moves to tighten in Kitayama's hair, yanking his head to the side to crush their lips together, and as Kitayama feels the length inside him pulse, his world turns white.

It's the most intense feeling he can recall experiencing, and even as Fujigaya brings him back down to the ground with gentle pecks to his lips, each one sends shuddering aftershocks right out to the tips of his toes.

There's another hand in his hair, prying away Fujigaya's fingers and replacing them, turning Kitayama's head back around to face Yokoo, and he's met with more gentle kisses before being passed onto the next member, in the reverse order to the previous.

It's still early in the day, but they all curl up to nap anyway, half on top of each other to squeeze onto Kitayama's double bed. Kitayama ends up curled between Fujigaya and Yokoo yet again but he doesn't mind at all as Yokoo strokes a hand through his sweat-damp hair.

“This was an awesome idea.” Kitayama mumbles.

Fujigaya snorts a little, though Kitayama knows there's no way he could disagree “Do you feel better now?”

“Much” Kitayama sighs “I feel pretty incredible right now...I didn't even know I could come like that but it was...” he's lost for words, but Fujigaya just shrugs beside him.

“That was the whole point right? Learning new things together?”

Kitayama hums, “I think I still have a lot more to learn about you guys though...”

He can feel Fujigaya's smile against his shoulder “Well, I can't speak for the others” and Kitayama glances over their already sleeping, sated, faces. “but I'm game, and I did tell you Watta likes to watch...maybe you should room with us for the rest of the tour?”


End file.
